Buenas noches, Te amo y hasta luego
by viqiig
Summary: cuando un simple juego llega a una obsesión sin límites, donde muchos pueden salir lastimados. Post HBP.
1. Frío Septiembre

Seis años en la historia, 2190 días, mucho no? Pero solo son necesarios 525.600 minutos para cambiar tu destino, para cambiar la historia de seis años en la vida de una persona.

Una noche en los últimos días de Septiembre y el frío ya se sentía en los corredores del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Faltaban 20 minutos para que el reloj diera las 11 de la noche y Madame Pince cerrase la biblioteca por esa noche.

-Ya malfoy, deja de quejarte y ayúdame con este maldito trabajo, yo no elegí hacer este trabajo del demonio contigo- dijo una chica de cabellos castaños alborotados.

-Porqué diablos quiso el gordo vejete de Slughorn que hagamos este proyecto juntos! Bastante con tener que compartir el aire contigo en clase Y aparte de eso convivir contigo el la torre de premios anuales, es un castigo diario, y encima esto!.- dijo un rubio Slytherin que cerraba su libro de Pociones avanzadas y mientras se recostaba sobre el respaldo de la silla cruzaba sus brazos.

De acuerdo, el chico era un dios griego, perfecto en CASI todos los sentidos. Facciones perfectas, ojos grises hermosos, un cuerpo de puta madre, su cabello rubio lacio y perfecto cayendo desordenado por su frente, y esos labios tan, tan...pero su caracter despreciable, ojos vacíos, ego más grande que el colegio mismo y por sobre todas las cosas un temendo hijo de...

-GRANGER! que carajo me miras con esa cara de idiota! - sacándola de sus prensamientos y volviendo a focalizar, Hermione se dio cuenta de su trance parcial.

-Basta, sos un engendro, imbécil. Está bien que seamos los mejores en pociones, pero es la última vez que acepto hacer un maldito trabajo contigo.- se levanto, se dio media vuelta con sus libros en mano cuando una mano fuerte la agarro de la muñeca obligándola a voltearse.

-Mira sangre sucia, tu te largas solamente cuando yo te lo permita de acuerdo, ahora vienes y te sientas de nuevo a trabajar.

-Huron, ni tú ni nadie me va a decir que hacer ni cuando hacerlo. Así que con o sin tu permiso me largo.-

Era una sangre-sucia, sabelotodo, insoportable, jesusa incorrumplible, pero lo que màs le molestaba es que era la mejor amiga de San Potter y el chico comadreja. Ninguna mujer osaba desafiarlo, todas caían rendidas a sus pies, omitiendo claro la parte de que eran la mayoría de ellas unas putas regaladas, pero no. Granger era la unica maldita que lo rechazaba, que lo insultabna Y humillaba delante de quien fuese

Esa noche Malfoy no iría a dormir a la torre que le correspondía, sino iría a descargarse un poco con Parkinson, su novia (n/a: más que nada su puta oficial :S )

Y así, dejando todo regado sobre la mesa, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

Sabado a la mañana y se caía el cielo, negro como no se veía hace tiempo, frío por el invierno y la salida a Hogsmeade había sido cancelada por el mal tiempo. En la torre de Gryffindor un pelirrojo bajaba las escaleras arrastrando consigo una manta, para encontrarse a su chica sentada en la Sala Común frente al fuego, recostada en el sillón y leyendo.

-Hermione, que haces despierta a estas horas un Sábado a la mañana? No tienes frío? Estás loca, encima leyendo pociones!

-Buenos días Ron. Que yo me levante relativamente temprano los sabados no quiere porqué decir que estoy loca, además son las 10 de la mañana. Por último, leo sobre pociones porque ayer con lo insufrible que es Malfoy no pudimos terminar el maldito proyecto de pociones.- dijo la chica mientras Ron se sentaba a su lado y la tapaba con la manta que traía en mano.

-Gracias- y así la chica depositó un beso tímido en los labios del pelirrojo y siguó con su lectura, o al menos eso intentó.

-Si yo fuese tu o ya habría matado a Malfoy o envenenado a Slughorn. Si esa maldita serpiente te llega a hacer algo yo...

-No, tu nada, además ultimamente se está comportando(obviando algun que otro insulto), pero anoche fue de terror, no se que demonios le agarro que se sento no hizo nada y encima me insultaba por aburrimiento. No que nunca lo haya hecho, pero ultimamente con lo del trabajo de pormedio se lo callaba.-cuando fijó la vista en Ron, se dio cuenta por su cara que no había escuchado ni tres de lo que dijo, pero la miraba como hipnotizado.

-Qué me miras?- dijo divertida por la cara del chico.

-Lo hermosa que te vez por la mañana- dijo tomando suavemente su cara y besándola apasionadamente.

-WOOO! Taan temprano y ya están asi! Mi dios, que les queda cuando llega la noche, jaja.

Ron y hermione estaban juntos ya ahce un mes y medio. Ocurrio durante las vacaciones cuando uan tarde junto al lago Ronald se le confeso a Hermione(n/a: no voya entrar en detalles poruqe no interesa la vdd )

-Veo Ginny que a diferencia de ayer, hoy estás de muy buen humor.

-Si! Pero bueno, me largo adios, au revoir, arivederchi me fui!.

-Ginny espera donde vas?- muy tarde, ya no estaba.

-Ron, vete a cambiar que voy a arreglar cuentas con Malfoy antes del desayuno.

-Adios Herms...

Un moreno, sentado en su mesa tomando tranquilamente el desayuno, escuchando por detrás las trivalidades de las cuales hablaban sus compañeras de casa cuando vio que una chica de cabello castaño todo alborotado se encaminaba decidida hacia su mesa.

Dándole un codazo al chico que se sentaba a su lado y señalándo con la cabeza a la leona le dijo- Malfoy, te buscan si no me equivoco.

-Ugh, tan temprano y ya molesta, dios es una total insufrible.

-Malfoy! Voy al grano, hoy a las 5 en la biblioteca para temrinar el trabajo, si no vas, simple le digo a Slughorn que no hicistes nada sino mirar el techo, adiós!- giró sobre sus talones y se retiró.

-Bonita tarde te espera, dijo Zabini- esa chica debe ser difícil de domar, todo un reto.

-Sí Zabini, todo un reto, pero uno que sería mejor no tomar.

Y así transcurría la mañana, dando lugar al mediodía y se acercaba más la hora del encuentro. Claro que, Malfoy no arruinaría su promedio perfecto, va casi perfecto, porque la insufrible sangre sucia tenía el mejor promedio, siempre siendo la mejor, pero no tendría algo que el si: una vida. Creía que ella vivía entorno a los libros y nada más, que era un simple ratón de biblioteca y era una aburrida total. Seguría así por un tiempo, pero ah! Que pasaría si eso cambiara?

/Cuando a veces tenemos tanto tiempo lo cual cambiará nuestras vidas frente a nosotros, cuando tantas veces sabemos que es y lo negamos. No nos gusta que se altere nuetra rutina, por más que a veces sea emocionante, siempre tenemos nuestro balance. Cuando una mísera cosa, pero no tan mísera, no tan insignificante cambian tu vida para siempre, o tal vez no./

* * *

-Vas a decirme porqué demonios estás así conmigo? Fue Malfoy no! Qué te hizo, vamos dime!

-Ronald no me hizo nada! Deja de ser tan perseguido nada mas estoy en un mal día, con pocas pulgas. Por favor-rogó la castaña conduciéndolo fuera del cuarto de menesteres- sal de aquí y déjame un rato en paz.

-Pero, pero Herms, yo...

-Vamos ya vete!- grito desesperada cerrando detrás del chico la puerta del cuarto.

Se encontraba en un cuarto de ladrillos, parecido al interior de lo que sería una cabaña de montaña. Tenía ventanas que dejaban ver una noche estrellada y campos cubiertos de nieve. En el interior había una chimenea con leña ardiendo, un sillón enfrentándola, una mesa ratona y a sus otros dos costados unos sillones más pequeños. 2 de las paredes restantes estaban cubiertas de libros de todo tipo, año, color, tema; para el regocijo de la castaña. La otra pared simplemente tenía un par de cuadros.

Simple pero acogedor. Solo necesitaba pensar, pensar y pensar. Porqué la intimidaba tanto? Serían sus ojos? Sería porque es el que siempre la insulyó, nunca vio nada bueno en ella?

--Flash back--

Cinco de la tarde del sábado. Sangre-sucia y el hurón se juntarían, para su desgracia, una vez más a intentar terminar el endemoniado trabajo de pociones. Slughorn la cobraría la próxima ves. Entraba un rubio por la puerta de la biblioteca, ganando la mirada de más de la mitad de las chicas allí presentes. Dios del sexo se lo llamaba por ahí, por allá también el bombón de Hogwarts; cada una de las chicas que podía garantizar esto era una de las putas del colegio, y otra pequeña selección. Una noche, las lleva a la cama, hasta luego y una más para su colección de trapos usados, pero digan la verdad, quién no querría ser el trapo usado de Draco Malfoy? (n/a: yo yo!). Bueno volviendo al relato, se sentó frente a la castaña que miraba con odio al rubio, por ser siempre el centro de atención; además de que tenía el ego más grande de lo que es Europa, las taraditas alimentaban ese ego más y más.

-Tarde Malfoy, tarde.

-Mira Granger solo fueron diez minutos! Incluso hasta reconsideré no venir, pero no arruinaría mi promedio perfecto, no te daría ese gusto.

-Mira, adelanté bastante hoy sobre el proyecto, pero debemos ir a buscar un par de libros a la sección prohibida.-contesto la castaña haciendo caso omiso al comentario del Slytherin.

-Lo que digas, mientras más rápido, antes se termina la tortura.

Y así se conducieron hasta la sección prohibida, primero mostrándole a Madam Pince el permiso dado por Slughorn. Hermione se estiro, tratando de alcanzar uno de los libros en la estantería más alta. Malfoy se quedó perplejo. La perra de la sangre sucia escondia tremendas piernas debajo de esa falta de moja que llevaba debajo de la rodilla; también de le subió un poco la camisa que usaba , tres talles más grandes de lo que ella debería usar. Bueno no tenía cuerpo de modelo, un rollito de más solamente, pero quién se hubiese imaginado que detrás de tanta ropa holgada tendría tal cuerpo.

Malfoy por favor que piensas hombre! No dejes que solo por ser mujer te seduzca con sus... eh, encantos? Qué va, esa sangre suci asquerosa no tenía encant alguno, aunqyue pensándolo bien. Retomando lo dicho por Zabinni, esa chica debía ser todo un reto para poder llevársela a la cama, ah debo decirselo

-Listo, este es el libro que necesitamos.-dijo, cuando se dio cuenta esa sonrisa malvada que lucía Malfoy en ese momento, mirándola fijamente. Qué demonios me mira este depravado? pensó.-Qué me miras hurón? Tengo monos o qúe?

-No, solo que se te subió la pollera-dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella y le bajaba la pollera- y, para mi beneficio, se te desabrochó un botón del escote.- la chica parecía que iba a explotar, estaba totalmente roja, de la ira y la vergüenza. Bajó la mirada, se abrochó el boton , y cuando se quizo dar cuenta estaba de nuevo contra la estantería de la secció prohibida, Malfoy apoyando los brazos sobre la estantería a su costado rodeándola sin escapatoria.

-Lindas piernas, sangre sucia.

-Malfoy no jodas, déjame ir-

-Y quién eres tú para decirme que hacer o no, si quiero hacer esto lo hago.-Colocó uan de sus placas banos de porcelana sobre la pierna de la chica.- Si te qiero tocar, te toco- dijo mientras subía su mano más y más. Podía sentir el nerviosismo de la Gryffindoriana.

-Señorita Granger! Está todo bien?- La voz provenía de fuera de la sección. En ese momento Mafoy la soltó y se separó de ella.

-S..si madam Pince todo está perfecto, gracias.

-Sangre sucia, apúrate, que tenemos un trabajo que terminar.- Y así con toda su elegancia, salió el rubio de la sección prohibida con una mano en el bolsillo, y la otra acomodando su cabello sedoso.

--Fin Flash Back—

No había reaccionado, se había quedado ahí como una tarada, mirando como se alejaba. Era una Perra? Sí eso debía ser, ni siquiera a Ron le dejaba tocarla. Si el pelirrojo se enterase, correría sangre.(n/a: jaja se nota que es una jesusa, pensar que ella es una perra jaa)

Miró su reloj, ya era la hora de cenar, dejó los libros que había cogido, salió por la puerta que daba al pasillo del 7mo piso y se dirigió al Gran Comedor.


	2. Apuesta al destino

Odiamos que nos vengan a cambiar todo en cinco minutos. Meses de paz y cinco minutos provocan el disparo de espocas de caos, lamento, llantos.Diganme la verdad, siempre queremos que todo sea simple, perfecto y amoldado a lo que estamos acostumbrados a vivir. Siempre deseamos que neustra rutina cambie, y cuando cambia no nos gusta, nos sentimos inseguros, no sabemos que va a pasar mañana, hoy tenemos todo, pero mañana?

Hay que saber afrontar los retos que la vida nos pone día a día, por más duro y difícil que sea.

Un domingo tranquilo, sin sobresaltos. Hermione pidió disculpas a Ron por la forma de tratarlo. Claro no le dijo porque, solo " fue un mal día", dijo ella.

Un nuevo día y ya era Lunes por la mañana y empezaba la última semana de septiembre. Levaban sólo tres semanas en el castillo, que parecían tres meses. Los alumnos se despertaban, bañaban, cambiaban y se dirigían al Gran Comedor para desayunar y luego comenzar con las clases.

-Y sí, me puse a pensar lo que dijistes, sobre Granger.

-Y?

-Ella es un reto que me gustaría tomar. Pero esto queda entre nosotros dos. Nadie puede enterarse. Mira si supiesen que me ando revolcando con La sangre sucia, mi pueso de príncipe de slytherin quedaría por el piso. Puedo confiar en ti?

-Sabes que sí Malfoy, pero debes tenes cuidado, no me fío de los otros. En cuanto puedan ellos tomar el papel de príncipe no dudarían en traicionarte. Cuidado.

-Claro. Sabes Blaise, amo los retos. Mientras más difíciles mejor.

En ese momento entró Pansy Parkinson, novia formal del príncipe de slytherin, claro sin mencionar la cantidad de otras putas que tenía Malfoy por ahí, sin mencionar que una de ellas era la mejor amiga de Pansy, Millicent Bullstrode. Se sentó sobre la falda del blondo y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Draco, de que hablan amor?

-Granger-respondió Zabinni.

-Gracias Blaise, pero no hablo contigo. Draco que onda con la sangre sucia?

-Nada, solo veíamos formas diversas de molestarla..

-Molestarla porque..-dijo interrogando.

-Por existir, y más que nada por ser la insufrible amiga sabelotodo de San Potter.

-Claro, Draco- rodeó el cuello del blondo con sus brazos y lo empezó a besar apasionadamente, mientras Malfoy llevaba sus manos desde la cintura de la slytherin hasta el costado de sus pechos...

-Consíganse una habitación!

No juegues con fuego, que te puedes quemar. ¿Escucharon eso alguna vez? Seguro que si. Pero, cuantas veces desafiamos al destino, cuantas veces hacemos cosas fuera de nuestros límites o aspiraciones. Cuidado con sus desiciones, que un simple juego tpuede cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre.

Y así todo comenzaba...

* * *

Una luz proveniente de una varita destelló fuerte, pegó en el corazón del chico. Cayó al suelo sin moverse, pero respiraba; seguía vivo.

-No, no puede ser, no- una risa macabra se escuchaba destrás de la suya. Lágrimas corrían desde sus ojos, bajando por la línea de la mandíbula y caían lentamente al suelo

-Maldita sangre sucia, jugastes con fuego, aprende a escuchar. No supistes jugar bien!Ja-ja-ja-Seguía riéndose, y ella cayó en sus rodillas, al lado del cuerpo de él. Tapó su cara con sus manos, trataba de ocultar su llanto. Y él yacía, casi muerto...

-NOO! No, no no no... no no...- había despertado, alguien la movía desesperadamente del brazo. Abrió lentamente os ojos, con miedo a donde pudiese estar.

-Hermione! Dios, que pasa!- La chica weasley estaba sentada en el costado de la castaña, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse. Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara, estaba sudando frío, pálida y ojerosa.

-N...no.. no se, estaba ahí y vino, y y luego...-

-Era un sueño cariño, solo eso.

-Pero, fue tan, tan... real.

-Pero, con quién soñabas? Estabas como llorando.

-No lo se, solo recuerdo, había alguien riéndose, lo hechizó, cr..creo que lo mató. Y yo lloraba, y lloraba y se reía más.-los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas. No sabía quienes eran, solo lo sufría.

-Vamos, ve a darte una ducha, cámbiate y bajemos a desayunar, dale que te espero.

Se tocó la frente, estaba helada. Se sacó lentamente el camisón, prendió la ducha y se metió. Sentía como caga gota de agua caliente golpeaba su rostro y se deslizaba lentamente por su cuerpo. Trató de recordar, pero solamente recordaba flashes, un hechizo, y esa maldita risa maléfica. La había escuchado antes, de eso estaba segura. Pero donde? Y porqué se despertó así? Cuando de repente vino a su mente ésa frase : -"Maldita sangre sucia, jugastes con fuego, aprende a escuchar. No supistes jugar bien".

* * *

Llegaron las dos leonas al Gran Comedor, cuando ya casi todos los alumnos se levantaban para poder ir a empezar las clases.

-Ja! Mira la cara de Granger, que le pasó? Dios parece que no duerme ni come hace 4 días.

-Esa sangre sucia está casa día más patetica...

-Claro Malfoy, más patetica pero un buen reto no? Un reto 'patético' diría yo... jajaja.-Malfoy miró a Zabinni con cara de pocas pulgas.

-Zabinni, que tomastes hoy? Estás hecho un reverendo imbécil.

-Bueno, bueno tampoco para las agresiones...

-Vamos que tenemos clase con Slughorn y debo entregar el trabajo junto con Granger. A veces esto de que tenga que ser mi compañera de trabajo y de banco todo el maldito año a veces me exaspera, sólo pensarlo.

-No seas marica, no es para tanto- con esto, el moreno recibió un fuerte codazo por parte del rubio- Bueno tmpoco era para tanto!.

Slytherins y Gryffindors compartiendo el mismo aire, cosa que raramente se veía. Solamente por la gran desgracia que les había tocado vivir desde primer año: compartir la clase de pociones, menos grave claro, desde que Snape el año anterior no ahbía dado clases de pociones, tomando su lugar el profesor Horace Slughorn, las cosas eran más fáciles para los Gryffindors y más difícil para los Slytherins (tomando en consideración la anterior preferencia de Snape por los de su casa).

Llegó el rubio a sentarse al lado de Granger, la despreciable sabelotodo, asquerosa amiga de San Potter y comadreja Weasley. Pero su cara, dios! En sus seis años compartiendo clases con los Gryffindors la había visto tan alterada, su espresión, su apariencia desprolija. Qué demonios!

-Granger, veo que hoy te levantastes con el pie izquierdo-

-No te metas Malfoy, no estoy de ánimos.

-Uh, y sino?

-Ugh- bufó Hermione- Malfoy, por una sola vez en tu vida, por favor no jodas; aprende a callarte la boca de vez en cuando.

-Maldi...

-Bueno, bueno alumnos, tranquilícense ya. Oh! Veo Sres. Malgoy y Granger ya han entregado su trabajo, los demás? Por favor acérquense.- toda una masa de alumnos se acercó al escritorio del profesor a entregar el trabajo, creando desorden.

Mientras tanto, otros dos discutían.

-Joder! VAMOS! Cual es tu problema hurón? No entiendes, o prefieres que te lo diga en japonés?- se volvió para el otreo costado, apoyó los brazos en la mesa y descansó su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

* * *

Una mano blanca, suave como la porcelana subía por su pierna, haciéndola estremecerse, no podía hacer nada. No hacía nada. Se escuchaba a la distancia a los demás alumnos, pero no podía hacer nada. Qué carajo le pasaba? No podía ver tampoco quien era.

-Ves, eres una maldita perra sucia, al igual que todas. Todas iguales. Sabes cariño, pensé que eras diferente a todas esas. Veo que me equivoqué.- Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de la chica, esa cara de angel caído.


	3. Cuando llaman los sueños

-Granger, GRANGER!-

-No! NO, NO...q...que? Dónde estoy?-Se levantó del suelo lentamente, agarrándose las sienes. Le dolía tanto la cabeza. Miró y se encontró con al menos una docena de alumnos mirándola fijamente, con cara de preocupación (por parte de los gryffindors claro. No faltaba nunca el slytherin desubicado riéndose como imbécil).

-Qué pasó, como llegué al suelo? Que mierda...-se tocó la cara, de neuvo, estaba toda sudada, estaba fría. Tal cual había ocurrido esa mañana.

-Srita Granger! Los modales, ahora; se siente usted bien?-preguntó el regordete de Sughorn.

-S...si...no es nada, ya pasó.

-Bueno bueno, Señor Potter será amable y acompañará a su amiga a la enfermería, ahora sí,a comenzar con la clase...

-Malfoy, que pasó?

-No lo se, te quedastes dormida de repente, empezastes a sudar y a lloriquear, a gitar luego.

-NO, NO ME TOQUES! Ohh nooo!- se escuchó desde atrás a Parkinson burlandose de la chica.

-Vamos Mione, necesitas ir a la enfermería...

-Pero...

-Pero nada, vamos.

Cosas insignificantes, luego en el olvido. Nunca sabemos cuanto algo puede afectar nuestra vida. Pasa algo, nos acordamos un par de días, semanas como mucho, pero ahí queda. En el pasado en un rincón oscuro de nuestra mente. Algunos pensarán que los sueños son solo imbeciladas, otros le darán otra importancia.

Pensemos cada minuto, momento de nuestras vidas. Todo tiene una razón, o tal vez no. Todo ocurre por alguna razón, siempre; o para ser olvidada o ser recordada.

Como afrontamos la vida día a día, cómo sabemos que importancia cada cosa tendrá mañana?

Será el destino? Está en cada uno creer en lo que quiera, pero siempre SIEMPRE recuerden: todo ocurre por algo.

-Ya despierta, shh! No hagan ruido.- Le dolía mucho la cabeza, abrió un poco los ojos, para ver todo borroso. Mientras se sentaba en la camilla de la enfermería se frotaba los ojos con las manos.

-Hmm...Madam Pomfrey?

-Hermione, estás bien? dormiste bien?

-Cuanto dormí? No soñé nada, porqué?

-Dormiste toda lo que quedaba de ayer y hoy casi todo el día, ya es la hora de la cena. Y con respecto a los sueños, es que te di una pócima para dormir sin sueños.

-Oh,...- al pie de su cama se encontraban Harry, Ginny y Ron. Los tres estaban callados. La castaña les dirigió una sonrisa, para demostrarles que estaba bien, nada le pasaba.

-Dime, qué es lo que ves en estos sueños, me dijo la srita. Weasley que además del de la clase de pociones de donde te trajo Potter, ayer antes de despertarte pasó algo parecido.

-No lo se, de verdad,- contestó rápido a la cara preocupada de la enfermera del colegio, - son flashes como de cosas que pasan, o pasarán no se, son sueños, pero tan reales. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta estoy sudando frío, o balbuceando cosas sin sentido- dijo mirando hacia abajo con las mejillas rosadas, un poco por la vergüenza de la confesión.

-Ya me puedo ir? La verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Ve, pero ante cualquier cosa extraña, cansancio, o algo venis y me avisas. Voy a tratar de ver que es lo que pasa, si se debe al estrés o a qué.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por todo Madam. Pomfrey!.

-De nada, chau querida. Potter, cuida a tu amiga.

-Claro.

Ser encaminaban los cuatro amigos al Gran Comedor. Eran ya casi las 7, hora de comer (n/a: sisis las 7 parece temprano pero en inglaterra y estados unidos i algunos otro slugares del hemisferio norte se come temprano... i se vana dormir temprano...ugh). Hacía frío, más frio de lo normal. Hermione apensas tenía un sweater, mientras que Ron, quien caminaba junto a ella todo emponchado. Remera, camisa, sweater, bufanda y capa. Dios!

A veces los hombres son tan estúpidos, wue hay que decirles todo para que se den cuenta? La chica pensaba mientras se moría de frío literalmente. Dios, su novio sí que era despistado, pero cuanto lo quería.

-Ehm, Ronald...

-Dime cariño...- decía mientras se acomodaba la bufanda.

-Dame tu capa...

-...

-Que tengo frío!

-AH! Claro, claro, ten!...-(n/a: plis no me vana decir qe no son asi! Nada en contra de ustedes chicos..pero.. a veces me supera)

-Que pasa que están todos tan callados?- dijo mientras se ponía la capa de su novio. Dios esto me queda enooooorme! Ugh, una cosa más para que la gente tenga de qué burlarse.

-Mal día.- contestaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

-Tú Ginny? Que te ocurre?- La pelirroja le dirigió una mirada asesina a los chicos antes de contestarle a su amiga

-Pregúntale a este dúo de imbéciles que me pasa a ver que te dicen. Idiotas!- aceleró la marcha i desapareció por las puertas del Comedor.

-Por favor no me digan que es lo mismo, la misma imbecilada que se mandaron al otra vez? Vamos a quien golpearon hoy?

-Ehm, a Seamus.-Dijo Ron con las ojeras rojas de vergüenza, y Harry a su lado mirando para abajo.

-A ver Ronald Weasley y Harry James Potter! CUANDO VAN A ENTENDER QUE LA CHICA CRECIÓ? Tiene 16 años! Por dios! No pueden andar golpeando a cada chico con el cual intente salir! La pobre va a terminar volviendose les...

-NO lo digas – calló Ron a su chica,- no tiene la edad suficiente como para andar con chicos por ahí exhibiendose, al único que puedo llegar a aceptar, coa que hice el año anterior, es a Harry. Hablando de esto Harry , porqué lo dejastes con Ginny?

-De nuevo Ron? Dios ya sabes por lo de voldemort que se yo, este año me tengo que preparar – dio con un dejo de tristeza en la voz- y una vez que todo haya terminado ahí ouede ser que sí decida hacer algo con mi vida personal. No puedo vivir con el cargo de conciencia de que algo le pudiese llegar a pasar a Ginny.

-DIOS! Yo existo eh! Olvidense que les hablo nomás. Ronald vas a ir a pedirle ahora perdón a Seamus.

-No.

-Qué? No? JA! Ya vas a ver como no, hasta que no te disculpes no te me acercás a, menos de un metro. Y toma tu mugrosa capa. –le arrojó la capa encima y entró hecha una furia al comedor. Divisó a la pelirroja sentada en la mesa de los Ravens, junto a Luna Lovegood ( muchas veces conocida como Looney, Lunática Lovegood, o simplemente la rara de ojos saltones). Se sentó junto a ellas, y comenzaron a hablar un poco del tema de Harry y Ron. Inconscientemente giró la cabeza, mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Se topó con unos cabellos platinados, tan perfectos que Narciso mismo envidiaría. Parecían seda, que caían harmoniosamente sobre la frente de ese chico, ese slytherin asqueroso, retorcido, envidioso, crío, niño de papá. Tantas cosas, pero tanta belleza no podía ocultar detrás tanta maldad.

Sintió que se le paraba el corazón, cuando se dio cuenta que Malfoy había desviado la mirada de la conversación ( más bien discusión) que mantenía con Nott, Parkinson y Zabinni para clavarle la mirada como miles de dagas a la Gryffindor.

No bajaba la vista por nada, no tiraría su orgullo por ahí por una sangre sucia. Qúe divertido sería. Lo que le esperaba, pobre ingenua.

Pobre infeliz sangre-sucia.

Destino, destino.

Me llama y aclama mi instinto asesino.

Me llama, me aclama.

Me pide que vaya por ella.

La mire, lastime.

Envenénala, mátala.

Tu odio y venganza.

Me llama, y te llama.

Tú sabes, lastima.

Lastima la hiedra,

Lastima la piedra.

Lastima el carácter.

Cruel Destino,

Cruel mi destino y cruel tu destino.

Cruel mi instinto,

Que me llama y me aclama que vaya por ella.

Ser de ternura y belleza,

Que desprende inocencia y pureza.

Arráncale su inocencia.

Elimina Su pureza.

Frialdad, honor y altivez.

Ojos grises te persiguen,

Ojos llenos de maldad, llenos de frialdad.


End file.
